


the picture ; me trying to make some cronkri nsfw

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah, so i decided to make this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to FUCK, the cronkri smut to end all cronkri smuts

it was a normal day in kankri and cronus' house, if getting shiny yellow pebbles thrown at your window and getting kicked RIGHT in the bulge was normal. kankri was sitting next to, you guessed it, cronus on his couch. cronus had became his red boyfriend recently, 4 days ago. they're kinda doing it slow, not doing the diddly darn doo papanowawapedeninipeepee in the doolididdlydandonghole just yet.  
Q  
cronus was on his phone while kankri was resting his head on his shoulder. it was pretty quiet after FUCKING mituna kicked cronus in his dick and threw rocks at him while he cried for help. little fucking bastard. they just hanged out together after that. cronus was a little bitch, so, he finally spoke. "it's a bit quiet here, kanny." he stated, putting a pause to scrolling down on his phone but not botheeing to look at kankri.

"oh, yes, it is. what is it that you want to say?" he asked, looking at cronus with a face of confusion and curiosity. cronus had a plan. a stupid plan. it could be the icing on the cake of the dumbass plans he had. the violetblood chuckled a bit, making sure kankri didn't really hear it. since kankri and cronus both had a social media account on whatever cheap discount troll version of instagram or something is, cronus decided to send a certain picture he took a day ago for this plan.

why didn't he just do it the day he took it, you ask? because fuck you. he had took, drumroll please! dadadadada.. a picture of his dick. wow, that was hard to guess! haha not. THAT'S the JOKE! cronus did some things, selected the option to send a picture, then selected the picture that he wanted to message him. "aaand sent." cronus said as he tapped the send button. 

kankri felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. he grabbed it and went to the insert discount troll instragram name app, and saw the picture. when he looked at it, the mutant could feel his face get more and more hot. "how do you like it?" cronus purred, smirking. there was a slight tint of violet on cronus' face. kankri's face was so red, he could put cherries to shame. an apple to shame, his god damn sweater to shame, even. 

"i-i, oh.. o-oh goodness, cro-onus.." he stammered, a slight tent in his pants. cronus giggled silently, and oh god did he enjoy this. he stopped giggling, getting a really bad.. thing to say. "wanna see it in action?" the violetblood suggested, his smirk not leaving his face. kankri didn't decide to lecture up a storm for once. he just turned his phone off, turned to cronus slowly, nodding slowly.

cronus quickly pinned his boyfriend to the couch, getting on his lap and facing him, earning a sharp inhale from the other male. wow, that rhymed. cronus pulled down a bit of kankri's sweater to reveal his neck. you can see where this is going. "cro-" he tried to speak, but almost choked when his warm tongue licked his soft skin. kankri moaned softly, immediately biting his lip.

"fu-fuck.." kankri mumbled as cronus looked up at him. "i want you to moan again when i do that." cronus demanded. kankri gulped, taking his teeth off of his bottom lip and nodding. kankri closed his eyes tightly as cronus went back to his red boyfriend's neck, inhaling the warm and sweet scent of his neck before sucking on it, marking him to show kankri is his.

kankri moaned somewhat louder this time, his bulge squirming in his pants. he mumbled a trail of swears as cronus smirked softly. kankri's hands traveled to cronus' ass, rubbing it a bit before slapping it not too hard, but it hurt a bit. cronus gasped a bit at the sudden slap. 

cronus suddenly started slipping off kankri's pants and boxers, the mutant's eyes widening a bit. kankri softly sighed as cronus took his pants and boxers off too, both of their bulges out and free. cronus' bulge went up to kankri's nook. kankri gulped as he adjusted on to it a bit. "i-it's.. some-somewhat big." kankri stuttered before cronus chuckled and put some of of it in his nook. "thanks, kan."

kankri was dripping wet already as he inhaled before moaning, a rush of pleasure fulfilling both of their bodies. cronus softly panted as he went slow, thrusting softly. "fuck.. your nook feels amazing, kanny," cronus panted, more of it entering him. kankri moaned louder. "o-oh goodness, cronus." kankri said, not knowing how to respond anymore.

cronus went deeper, starting to thrust fast. kankri was moaning his name pretty loud, legs shaking a bit. cronus liked this before he put all of it in, panting loudly. kankri never felt this much pleasure. there was some tears in his eyes as he bit his lip. "wait.. kankri, i might-" cronus warned, until he got cut off by releasing his genetic material into kankri's nook. kankri released his material too, as the ironblood almost SCREAMED his name. cronus took it out of him, panting. kankri spoke one word.

"wo-wow."

also, bonus thing

"tulip, i think cronith and kanky were fucking." the goldblood said, taking off his helmet to scratch his fluffy hair, his bangs still covering his eyes. latula squinted for a bit, getting closer to her boyfriend before stopping the squinting. they were both sitting down with eachother, just talking. latula inhaled before saying, "yo, tuna, that's fucking wack."


	2. what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's me!

why in the hell did some people read this  
the only part im proud of was the bonus part  
uhh thanks if you liked this   
i made it because i was high on lack of sleep  
IT'S 2 am  
ok bye kids

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks 
> 
> YOUVE READ TOO MUCH OF THIS NOW GO WATCH SOME CAT VIDEOS YOU FILTH


End file.
